


exhaustion

by tuaslut



Series: are we related? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Appendicitis, Bruce and Helen take care of Peter, Cuddly Peter, Cuddly Peter Parker, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Rhodey and Tony’s friendship is great, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Tony takes care of Peter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuaslut/pseuds/tuaslut
Summary: Peter doesn’t realize how much his body needed rest, until it was too late.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: are we related? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564384
Comments: 15
Kudos: 651
Collections: are we related?





	exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is inspired by @whumphoarder ‘s viral wisdom. enjoy!

_ sunday, three days ago _

“I’m not sick!” Peter says, dodging the thermometer May’s holding. 

“You feel warm!” May says as she puts her hand on Peter's forehead.

“It’s warm in here!” Peter says. 

“It’s literally 60 degrees in here.” May says, pointing at the thermostat. 

“That’s very warm.” Peter says. 

“Yeah, in Europe! I’m telling you, you’re sick!” May says. 

“Are you just trying to find a reason not to go to Connecticut?” Peter asks. 

“Peter. I don’t feel comfortable leaving you, knowing that you’re starting to get sick. You know how quickly you can get a cold! And you just said this morning your stomach hurt!” May says. 

“That was because I was hungry, and now I’m fine!” Peter says. 

May blankly stares at him. 

Peter walks to the kitchen, and grabs an orange out of the fruit bowl. 

“Would it make you feel better if I ate this?” Peter asks.

“And if you had two cups of ginger tea.” May says. 

“One.”

“Two.”

“One.” 

“It’s not a bargain.”

“Fine, but I get to put coffee creamer in it.” Peter says. 

“Why can’t you just drink it by itself?” May asks. 

“It’s too earthy.” Peter says, pulling the coffee creamer out of the fridge. "It's like drinking dirt."

“I think that’s the point.” May laughs. 

“It’s just not my taste. Now, promise me you’re gonna go to Connecticut tonight.” Peter says, holding out his pinky. 

“I wanna see you eat that orange first.” May says. “And drink the tea.”

“If I eat the orange and drink the nasty tea, will you go?” Peter asks, still holding out his pinky. 

“Yes, I’ll go.” May says, locking her pinky with Peter’s. 

“Good.” Peter says, peeling open the orange. 

“But! I’m having Tony come and drop you to school each morning.” May says. 

“Whyyyyy?” Peter whines. “I’m telling you, I’m fine.”

“It’s just a precaution. Now eat the orange.”

_ wednesday, three days later _

Okay, maybe May was right. Peter woke up feeling terrible. He had an awful stomachache that hurt any time he moved and an awful fever to go with it. 

Peter stumbles out of bed and walks into the bathroom. He looks in the mirror to see dark bags under his eyes and a reddish blush on his face. 

He shuffles through the bathroom cabinet for some of May’s makeup to cover up the dark circles on his face, but can’t find anything that would work. So, he opts for sunglasses. Giant ones. 

After Peter gets ready for school, he waits for Tony in the kitchen, deciding to skip breakfast since he didn’t feel hungry. He’d eat something at lunch. 

Suddenly, Peter’s phone rings, showing Tony’s contact picture, one of Tony with foam on his face after another DUM-E fire extinguisher incident. 

Peter presses the answer button. 

“Hello?” Peter croaks into the phone. 

“Did you just wake up? I’m outside.” Tony says. 

“No, no, I’m ready.” Peter says. “I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Okay.” Tony warily says before hanging up the phone. 

Peter slips on a dark hoodie and grabs his bag, phone, and keys before walking out the door. 

It takes Peter five minutes to walk down the stairs because of how bad the pain in his stomach is. Once he gets to the car and climbs into the passenger seat, Tony looks at him with a funny face. 

“You okay over there, Itsy Bitsy? What’s with the fashion statement?” Tony says, tapping Peter’s giant sunglasses. 

“Trying something new.” Peter huffs out before letting out a groan as he shifts in his seat. 

“You don’t sound good over there.” Tony says. “And why are you sweating, it’s freezing outside.” 

“I’m fine!” Peter manages to say before Tony pulls off his sunglasses. 

“And these sunglasses, oh my god, these are hideous. You could’ve asked me to give you some of mine. Like- Oh my god, are you okay?” Tony says, looking at the sunglasses before looking up at Peter. 

“What?” Peter says, looking outside his window.

“I’m looking at YOU, spider brain! What happened?” Tony says.

“I was just up late writing an essay last night.” Peter says, grabbing his sunglasses back. 

“Well, those ugly things aren't the way to fix them. Why don’t you come to the Tower and get some sleep? Missing one day of school never hurt anyone.” Tony says, starting the car. 

“Tony, I’m fine.” Peter says, groaning as he leans over to pull a water bottle out of his bag. 

“Whoa! You never call me Tony!” Tony says, nearly slamming on the brakes. 

“Yes, I do!” Peter says defensively. 

“I’m the one who constantly tries to get you to say it, not the other way around, creepy crawly.” Tony says. 

“Well, maybe I should start.” Peter says, lightly whimpering and now clutching his stomach. 

Tony looks over at Peter. “Yeah, I’m taking you to Bruce.” 

He makes a quick U-turn in the middle of the street and starts driving the other way. 

“What? Why?” Peter groans through clenched teeth, the pain in his stomach increasing. 

“Raccoon eyes, stomach cramps—”Tony starts.

“My stomach doesn’t hurt!” Peter says, quickly removing his arms from around his middle. 

“Yeah, and pigs can fly.” Tony scoffs. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m telling you I’m- AHH!” Peter says before howling as the pain in his stomach increases tenfold when he moves. 

“Okay, definitely going to the tower. I’ll call your school and tell them you're sick. I should also call May before the school calls her and kills me-“ Tony rambles before Peter interrupts him. 

“TONY, DRIVE! For the love of GOD, DRIVE!” Peter groans, rolling around in the passenger seat. 

“I am!” Tony says, trying not to panic. “Also, you sound like a woman in labor.”

He got a water bottle to the head for that comment.

—•—

As Tony pulls into the garage, he looks over at Peter, who’s currently groaning and writhing in pain. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to walk?” Tony asks. 

Peter thinks about it for a second, then shakes his head. 

“Okay, I’ll tell Bruce to bring down a wheelchair? Gurney? I don’t know, I’ll tell him to bring down something.” Tony says as he pulls out his phone and goes to Bruce’s contact. 

“Yeah, Bruce, do ya think you can bring down a gurney to the garage, I don’t think spider boy is in a position to be walking right now. How fast can you get here? Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” Tony says before hanging up the phone. 

Peter lets out a loud groan as a jabbing pain starts to occur in his stomach. 

“It’ll be okay, Peter. I hope.” Tony says as he rubs Peter’s arm. 

Bruce comes into the garage with Steve and a gurney. 

“Steve?” Tony asks as he gets out of the car. “I thought you had a meeting today. 

“It’s at 11, also Bruce says he needs someone to carry Peter. Where is he?” Steve says. 

“Passenger’s side.” Tony says as Steve opens the door.

“Hey, Peter. How’re you feeling?” Bruce asks. 

“Is it okay to say I feel like I’m being stabbed?” Peter says in a small voice as Steve unbuckles his seat belt. 

“That actually helps, so yeah.” Bruce says as Steve lays Peter down on the gurney. 

“Great.” Peter says before letting out a moan. 

“Okay, you guys go to med bay. I’ll meet you there after calling his school and May.” Tony says, walking the other way. 

“No, stay.” Peter whines, clutching Tony’s arm. 

“Bubba, I’ll be right back, I promise.” Tony says, placing a kiss on Peter’s sweaty forehead before walking away. 

—•—

After Tony calls Peter’s school and explains what happened to a frantic May, he hurries over to the med bay to hear a loud yell. 

“Stop, stop, stop, PLEASE!” Peter cries out before he starts sobbing.

Tony runs in to see Bruce and Helen moving frantically around Peter. 

“What happened?” Tony asks in a panic. 

“He needs his appendix removed, it’s about to burst.” Bruce says.

“I need surgery?” Peter says, his eyes filled with tears.

“Yeah, you do, Peter. But you’ll be asleep for it and then you’ll be good as new.” Helen says. 

Peter thinks about it for a moment, before looking at Tony. “Can he stay?”

“Me?” Tony says, pointing at himself. 

“Mmhmm.” Peter says. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t advise it, but if he stays all the way in the corner and gets sterilized, it can’t be a serious problem, right?” Bruce says looking at Helen. 

“I don’t see a problem with it.” Helen says. 

—•—

Peter’s getting prepped for the operation and he can’t shake his nerves. 

“Tonyyyyyy.” Peter whines as Tony talks to Bruce in the corner. 

“In a second, Itsy Bitsy.” Tony says before turning back to Bruce. 

“Daaaaaaad!” Peter whines as Helen walks in with the anesthesiologist. 

_ “Did he just call me Dad?”  _ Tony thinks. 

“What’s up, Pete?” Tony says, turning to face Peter. 

“I’m scared, Dad.” Peter says in a small voice. 

Tony’s face softens. “Why, bubba?”

“What if the anesthesia wears off and I wake up in the middle of surgery?” Peter says as the anesthesiologist places an oxygen mask over his face. 

“They’ve made a strong enough dosage for you. Plus, I’ll be here the whole time, Petie. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Tony says. 

“Alrig...” Peter manages to say before he goes into a deep sleep.

—•—

The surgery goes well, minus Tony gagging in the corner occasionally. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get those images out of his head. 

Tony sits in a chair by Peter’s hospital bed with a StarkPad once the surgery is done. 

Peter wakes up with a mumble, causing Tony to look at him.

“Hey, bud. What’s going on?” Tony asks, putting down the StarkPad. 

“I feel... woozy.” Peter says, before counting the ceiling tiles. 

“Yeah, they gave you a lot of drugs because of your metabolism.” Tony says, running his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Wha’ did May say? Hah, May say.” Peter says before giggling. 

“She knows you’re in safe hands, so she’s still coming back tomorrow night. But she said she’ll be able to call you tonight.” Tony says. 

“Okay.” Peter says, reaching his hand out. 

Tony holds his hand, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s knuckles. 

“You gave everyone quite the scare, Pete. Why didn’t you come to me once you came sick?” Tony says, voice filled with concern. 

“I thought my metabo-, metabowl-, meta-“ Peter says. 

“Metabolism.” Tony inputs with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Peter says. “Yeah, I thought that would cancel out the cold syrups, so I just toughed it out.” Peter says. 

“Pete, you didn’t even have a cold. Bruce says your appendix must have needed removal since Sunday.” Tony says. 

“I thought that pain was from when I hit my hip on the counter.” Peter says. 

“There’s a joke about how you have heightened senses but are still the clumsiest person on earth that I won’t say here.” Tony says. 

“You're so mean to me.” Peter giggles. 

“That is not true. But, yeah, Pete, if you even get a sniffle, I want you to tell me or May. Understand?” Tony says. 

“Sir, yes, sir.” Peter says with a clumsy salute. 

“I’m serious, Pete.” Tony says. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I know, Dad.” Peter mumbles before falling asleep. 

Tony thought about that for a second.

_ Did Peter really think of him as a dad? Starks were never meant to be good fathers, so how could Tony be a dad to him. Sure, Tony looked after the kid some weekends, and took him out places, and helped him with his homework, and took care of him when he was sick, and bought stuff for him, and- oh. It makes sense now. _

Tony didn’t want to admit it, but Peter is one of the best things that happened to him. If he looked at Tony as a father, then Tony looked at him as a son.

“I can hear you thinking.” Peter mumbles out. 

“Huh?” Tony says, snapping out of his mind bubble to see Peter looking up at him with big eyes. 

“Your thinking is loud.” Peter says, snuggling into Tony’s hand. 

“Sorry, I’ll think quieter.” Tony says facetiously. 

“Thank you.” Peter hums before looking at the door. “Hi.”

“Hey, how you feeling?” Rhodey says, walking over to the other side of Peter’s bed. “Steve told me what happened.”

“I’m doing okay.” Peter says. “I lost my appendix.”

“I’m sure Bruce kept it for some studies, if you wanna see it.” Tony says. 

“Coollllll.” Peter says. “No, that’s tubular.”

“Who even says that anymore?” Tony says, laughing. 

“I do!” Peter whines. “It’s coming back.

”Dear god, I hope not.” Rhodey chuckles.

“You’re bullying me while I’m under the influence and I don’t like it!” Peter huffs. 

Rhodey and Tony both laugh.

—•—

_one week later_

“I said WHAT?!” Peter yells.

“If it makes you feel any better, I took it as a compliment.” Tony says. 

“I can’t believe I called the Tony Stark Dad!” Peter says, falling back into the couch. 

“You should’ve seen Tony when he got his wisdom teeth out.” Rhodey says. 

“SHHHHHH!” Tony says, but it’s too late. 

“What video?” Peter innocently asks. 

“Nothing, bud, don’t worry about it.” Tony says, trying to change the subject. 

“No, no, no, I think we should revisit this again.” Rhodey says. “FRIDAY, pull up the video.”

_ A video starts on the flatscreen with Tony from his junior year of college, sitting in a dentistry chair, covered in a thin blanket. His hair is unruly, curls going in all directions, and he’s wearing an oversized MIT sweatshirt. _

”I have that—I mean, I’ve borrowed that sweater before!” Peter says before Tony shoots him a look.

_ “Hey Tones,” Rhodey says from behind the camera. “How do you  feel?” _

_ “‘hodey, you have a twin b’othe’?! Hi, how a’e you? My name’s Tony.” Tony says, holding his hand out in midair. _

_ Rhodey reaches his hand out to shake Tony’s, but Tony swats it away. _

_ “No, not you, I mean your twin b’othe’.” Tony says before turning towards the wall. _

—•—

_ The camera cuts to a video of Tony on the floor with a laundry basket on his  head. _

_ “Tony, I need to clean your stitches.” Rhodey says, putting down the camera to walk over to Tony.  _

_ “Not until I finish!” Tony whines, batting away Rhodey’s hand. _

_ “Tony, I’ve been telling you for the past five minutes. You can’t make wooden origami.” _

_ “I’m ‘nthony St’rk, I can do whateve’ I want!” Tony yells, hitting the laundry basket off of his head, revealing a lizard.  _

“Oh my god, it’s Gerald!” Tony gasps.

_ “Tony, stop taking Gerald out of his cage!” Rhodey says, plucking the lizard off of his head and walking off-screen.  _

_ “Ge’ald’s my f’iend! Plus he likes being on my head!” Tony says.  _

_ “Remember what happened when we ‘lost’ him for a week, but he was in YOUR dirty laundry?” Rhodey says, coming back into camera to sit cross-legged by him. _

_ “I ‘emember no such thing.” Tony says. _

_ ”Of course you don’t.” Rhodey says, rolling his eyes.  _

_ “Wait, b’ing the came’a ove’ he’e.” Tony says. _

_ Rhodey picks up the camera and hands it to Tony. _

_ “Hi, people!” Tony says with a small wave. “This is my first ever sex tape, hope you guys enjoy!” _

_ “Tones, what-“ Rhodey says before Tony pushes his face away and places the camera down. _

“Oh, god.” Tony says as he holds his head in his hands. “Can we skip this part?”

”Nope!” Rhodey says. “I deserve payback for this torture.”

_ Tony starts removing his sweater before Rhodey covers the camera. _

_ “TONY!” _

_ “Let me make money!” _

_ “You already have money!”_

_ There’s a pause before Rhodey speaks again.  _ _ ”Tony, stop it!” _

_"Why?"_

_"Tony, put your pants on! Tony, the door is open, put some clothes on!"_

Tony looks over to see Peter bowled over in laughter.

”I still feel like I could’ve started a career there.” Tony says.

”Your dad would have absolutely killed you.” Rhodey laughs.

”That’s why you use a stage name!” Tony says.

“People would still recognize you by our face.” Peter chuckles, tears in his eyes.

_ The camera cuts again to Tony wrapped in bubble wrap sitting in a chair.  _

_ “Are you gonna let me give you your medication?” Rhodey asks.  _

_ “I will bite your pinky off.” Tony threatens. “It’s possible.” _

_ “Tony, I don’t know how you’re 16 and you’ve never swallowed pills before.” Rhodey says. _

_ “It’s a choice!” Tony says.  _

_ “A dumb choice!” Rhodey says. “Tony, just let me give you the pills!” _

_ “No! I want them crushed!” Tony says.  _

_ “You what me to crush Percocet?!” Rhodey asks. _

_ “Pretty please!” Tony says, flashing his puppy dog eyes.  _

_ “Tony—“ Rhodey starts. _

_”Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease!” Tony begs, bouncing in the chair with each word._

—•—

_ The camera cuts a last time to the camera propped up on the counter as Rhodey feeds Tony a milkshake with a spoon.  _

_ “Can’t believe you made me crush Percocet, of all things.” Rhodey scoffs.  _

_"You loveeeee me." Tony says._

_"Uh huh."_

_"I know you do, don't deny it."_

_"Yeah, maybe."_

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading my fanfic! feel free to give constructive criticism and feedback! —<3 mel


End file.
